


Books and Roses » Zarry

by itszaynandharry



Category: One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: Books, M/M, Roses, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, holiday fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-13 22:13:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7988008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itszaynandharry/pseuds/itszaynandharry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Outside of books, there are a lot of things that Zayn doesn't know about Harry. But perhaps a date night on Valentine's Day and a bouquet of roses could change that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Books and Roses » Zarry

Zayn straightens the cuffs on his suit and smiles as he looks at himself in the mirror. Not that he's one to brag, but he thinks he looks extremely handsome tonight. His hair is done nicely and there's that lose strand of hair that falls just near his eye because it refuses to stay in place. He's even wearing cologne right now and that's something he doesn't wear very often.

 

Today is Valentine's Day. It's the designated day of love. It's the day where everyone gets to show all the special people in their lives how much they care for each other in an extraordinary way. And even though Zayn has never been very big on Valentine's Day, making this the best Valentine's night he's ever had is the only thing that matters right now.

 

He nods his head in approval for himself, then leaves the bathroom. He grabs his keys, his wallet, his coat and a cardboard box, then he makes his way out to his SUV.

 

As he turns on the ignition and drives to the flower shop, he thinks about his date for tonight. A man who is a few inches taller than him, who is definitely not the average guy. A man who's hair is long enough to compete with any woman he's ever known. And accompanied by him is his three year old son. It's a busy night and he just can't wait to see them both.

 

The man he's meeting tonight, is a librarian who goes by the name of Harry Styles. For a guy like Zayn, meaning a guy with hand tattoos and usually rugged hair, Harry didn't seem like the kind of person that would attract him. But that was obviously not the case when he walked up to the counter to return a book on Ferraris one day. Right away, Harry caught his eye. And even though he wasn't a book reader, he definitely couldn't let that be the last time he saw him. So he went back.

 

At first when he started coming, he'd grab a book, then sit down at one of the tables. He would only be pretending to read though and all the while, he'd actually be looking just over the top of the page at Harry. His view was always the same. It was always Harry sitting at the counter and reading his own book when there was no customer and it was him licking the tip of his index finger before he turned every page. All of it fascinated him so much and he no longer could only watch him. He wanted to speak to him.

 

Soon, he went up to the counter and blatantly asked him on a date. He was turned down kindly. A few days later, Zayn returned and asked him a second time. But again, Harry kindly declined. This went on four more times and on the sixth time, Zayn finally asked him "why?"

 

"Mr. Malik. I really don't think-"

 

"Call me Zayn."

 

Harry sighed. "Zayn... I really don't think I'm the person you should be asking on a date. Maybe you should look for someone more your type. I don't think I'm it."

 

"I wouldn't ask you on a date six times if you weren't my type." Zayn assured. "But I'd like to know why you are so afraid to go on a date with me."

 

"For one thing, I don't know you. And you don't strike me as the serious type."

 

Zayn gave him a side smirk. "Fair enough. I guess my appearance makes this a lot more complicated than I intended. But I believe you should look beyond that."

 

"No offense, but you don't know what I'm like either. I'm sure that whatever is telling you to ask me out on a date is only going based off what you see on the outside. Am I right?"

 

Zayn paused. He wondered if Harry read that smart remark in one of the books he had been reading. "Sure. But you're being totally unfair. Apparently I do want to know what's on the inside because I'm asking you on a date. Will you at least give a guy a chance? I don't think I'm such a bad person..."

 

Harry shook his head and sighed. "You just don't want to give up, do you?"

 

"Why would I? I don't see a reason to give up."

 

Harry looked uncomfortable. "Then how about this. I have a three year old son from a previous relationship. I care about him and he is my everything. If any new man comes into my life, he comes into our lives and I refuse to be with someone who isn't serious. I will not take it very kindly if my little boy gets attached to someone just to have them walk away. So there. I'm telling you everything up front. Still think there's not a reason to give up?"

 

Zayn just kind of stood there. This guy already had a child? So he already started a family with someone once before and it failed? That was a lot to take in.

 

When Harry noticed him standing there thinking, he frowned and looked down at some books in front of him that he needed to check back in. "If that is all and you are not checking out or returning a book, have a good day Mr. Malik."

 

"Okay."

 

Harry picked up the little scanning gun and scanned the barcode of one of the books. Then he typed something into the computer. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw that Zayn was still there and hadn't left the counter. "If you're going to say okay, then leave sir."

 

"But I wasn't saying okay to leaving. I'm saying that to the fact that you have a son."

 

He could see that Harry still didn't believe him. The look on his face was telling. He did not look pleased at all. "What?"

 

"I don't mind that you have a little boy. That's not a problem to me. I would still like to take you on a date. You could even bring him if you want to."

 

Now Harry just looked a little bit shocked. "You're kidding me."

 

"Not at all."

 

Harry snickered. He truly still didn't trust him. But it was interesting nonetheless. "Okay, so what kind of date are we talking huh?"

 

Zayn shrugged. "Are you a fan of cheesy romance?"

 

Harry studied him hard and tried not to look judgingly at him. But he couldn't stop himself. "You? Cheesy romance?"

 

"Yes."

 

"Oh wow. Now that I have got to see."

 

"Does that mean you're saying yes to the date?"

 

"Not until I know what your intentions are. I'm sorry but that's just how I am."

 

Zayn smiled. "My intentions are to take you and your son to dinner, Harry. After that, we'll walk outside a bit and the night is over. That's it."

 

Harry studied him for a moment. "When?"

 

"On Valentine's Day, of course."

 

His reply caused Harry to go speechless, but he also couldn't contain the small smile. "Isn't that the day for lovers or for people who already care about each other?"

 

"No it's for many things. Sometimes it's for getting to know someone you really want to know. That would be us."

 

"You mean that would be you." Harry corrected. "You are the one asking me out on date."

 

Zayn chuckled. "Yes and I'm still waiting on an answer. I'm not going to hurt you or your son. I've told you what my intentions are. Do you believe me or are you going to keep judging a book by its cover?"

 

Harry paused and glanced down at the books in front of him. A smile gradually grew on his face. "A book joke. Very clever. I'll tell you what. If you really mean what you say, I'll go on a date with you."

 

Zayn was surprised. "Really?"

 

"Yes I will."

 

Zayn scrambled for his phone. "Well, can I have your number then? So that I can call you..."

 

He shook his head. "No way."

 

"Your address then?"

 

"If I won't give you my number, then what makes you think I would give you my address?"

 

He held his hands out. "How am I supposed to contact you or know where to pick you up?"

 

"Give me a time and I'll meet you here."

 

"At the library?"

 

"That's right."

 

"But the library closes at six on Sundays."

 

"We'll wait in the car."

 

Zayn could tell that Harry still didn't trust his intentions even though he had laid it out for him. So he nodded. "Okay. Fine. I'll pick you up at seven o'clock. Let's hope that nothing happens to you. Because there is no way I'll be able to check in with you if you never show or don't come on time."

 

"Don't worry. I'll be here. Besides, I think you should worry about yourself and whether or not you will actually show up, Mr. Malik. Don't you?"

 

He picked up another book and Zayn gave him a look of confusion. "Uhmm..." There seemed to have been a deeper message behind Harry's words. What was it? He was eager to know.

 

*

 

*

 

*

 

The memory makes Zayn smile as he pulls into the parking lot of the flower shop. He can't believe it took six tries for this night to be made possible. Harry is so stubborn. He understands that it's hard to trust people nowadays but why is he like that? There has to be a different reason for his stubbornness. Zayn doesn't think it's as simple as it seems either.

 

He gets out of the SUV and walks in the door. The line of people who have come to pick up flowers is medium, as most people have already picked up their arrangements for their lovers. So he has to wait in line for about ten minutes before they can help him.

 

"Hello, how may I help you sir?" The cashier asks.

 

"Yes. I'm here to pick up twenty five pink roses for Zayn Malik. I had a call, telling me they were ready for pickup."

 

She smiles. "Yes, they're ready. That'll be ninety eight dollars and sixty seven cents."

 

Although very expensive, Zayn happily pays the price. "You look very nice, sir. And I'm sure Harry will love the roses." the cashier comments.

 

He gives her a confused look, wondering how she knows.

 

She puts a hand on her chest. "I'm sorry. I couldn't help but look at the fancy name card attached to the vase."

 

He chuckles. "Oh." He had forgotten he told the shop to add one of those. "Yeah... I think he'll like them too."

 

She nods, then scurries off and in a matter of seconds, she's back with 25 roses tucked in a vase. Beautiful greenery is carefully placed all throughout them so that it doesn't look so plain. The whole bouquet looks absolutely beautiful and the white ribbon tied around it, makes it look even more flawless.

 

"Thank you so much." Zayn says as he takes it from her. "This is amazing."

 

"You're welcome sir and thank you for choosing our floral shop. Please come back and see us again."

 

"I probably will." he says happily and he's out of the door.

 

Zayn goes back to his SUV and places the flowers in the box he brought from home so that the flowers don't tip over when he turns the corner and end up getting broken or damaged. Once everything is secured. He's off to the library.

 

When he gets there five minutes later, there is only one car in the lot. So he pulls right up beside it, hoping that this is Harry's car and that he didn't ditch him. The breath of relief that he lets out when he sees Harry's face is heavy and full. Quickly he hops out of the driver's side to meet him.

 

The first thing he notices when Harry's door opens, is that he isn't smiling. He's actually giving Zayn a surprised, yet complicated look. Almost as if he's trying to read him.

 

"Good evening Mr. Styles." He teases when he notices him staring.

 

"H-hi." he stutters. "Your coat. Um... Did you not bring one?"

 

"Yes, I brought one." He says. "It's just in the car for when I really need it."

 

"Oh." His eyebrows cave even harder. "So uhm- you can meet my son now."

 

He goes to the back of his car and opens the door. A little boy with pretty brunette hair, looks up at them. "Daddy, we going now?"

 

"Yes, Logan. We're going now. But first I want you to meet Zayn. He's the man that I told you about. Remember?"

 

"Yeah. I like his hair Daddy." he giggles.

 

Zayn smiles. "Thank you, Logan. I like yours too."

 

"Thank you." He says innocently and he puts his finger to the top of his head to play with a few of the strands.

 

There's not much talking with the cold nipping at Harry's ears from the lack of earmuffs and quickly, they are taking the car seat from his car and putting it into Zayn's SUV. When everyone is in with their seatbelts on, Zayn drives to the restaurant.

 

"I'm glad you could make it Harry." he says nervously. "Even though I can't see what you're wearing underneath the coat, I'm positive you look nice."

 

Harry blushes, although he never intended to. "Thank you. On the other hand, I can see what you're wearing and I admit you look very handsome. You clean up well, Mr. Malik."

 

Zayn chuckles. "The name is Zayn, Harry. Please call me Zayn. I am not a fan of being addressed by my last name from the people I fancy. You can be professional at work. But right now, this is strictly casual. I want us to treat it as such."

 

Harry looks at him from the passenger side. "Okay... Zayn. I'll try to remember that."

 

Zayn has to keep his eyes on the road, so that he doesn't crash them. But he sees how each time he looks over at Harry, he's making some sort of nervous gesture. Harry must be really uncomfortable right now. Maybe even scared. Zayn hopes that he can calm him over dinner.

 

*

 

*

 

*

 

It's a little bit comical for Zayn to be sitting here on a first date with Harry, yet already need a booster seat at the side of the table. But he embraces it and loves the fact that he can spend all the awkward moments they are about to share by wondering how in the world the man in front of him is already a father.

 

"So what do you think so far?" Zayn questions.

 

Harry lifts his head from where it's been buried in the menu. "It's nice. I usually don't eat downtown because it's so expensive. But I see you thought differently. Interesting."

 

"Tonight is a special occasion Harry. I really wanted it to be a wonderful night. I'm so happy that you finally said yes. And I think I'm even more pleased that Logan got to come along."

 

He glances at his son, who is busy coloring all over a children's coloring page and immediately, the small perk in his demeanor goes away. The Harry that was looking at Zayn with confusion returns again. "I just... I don't... never mind."

 

Zayn doesn't say anything to those words. In fact, he pretends not to have heard him in the first place and moves on to something else.

 

"It's quite different seeing you without a book in your hand. Should I be worried?"

 

Harry only cracks a small smile. "Zayn, while I do read a lot, I do have other responsibilities that don't require a book in my hand. One of them is sitting at your left."

 

Zayn knows he's referring to Logan. So he doesn't have to look. "And I see that you are teaching him well. He has really great manners."

 

Harry nods. "Yes. He is a good boy. He makes his daddy proud. Don't you, Logan?" He runs his finger through his hair and smiles. Logan nods, although he really isn't paying attention to the conversation or has a clue what they are talking about. "So you know that I am a librarian. What do you do for a living? Or do you not want me to know?"

 

"I don't mind you knowing. I work in an apartment complex as a... well I guess you could call it a manager but not really. I work under a bunch of different people, but I work in the office at the complex. I'm the one who excepts the checks for rent and stuff."

 

Harry nods to show how interested he is. "Oh that's nice. I don't really see you sitting in an office though."

 

"Nobody does. I don't even see myself in an office. But it's a job that pays the bills, so..."

 

"Sure." Harry says.

 

"But you take pleasure in your job... Like, it's more than just to pay the bills, right?"

 

"Of course. 'Good friends, good books, and a sleepy conscience. This is the ideal life.'"

 

"Really?"

 

"Yes. That's a quote by Mark Twain himself. He wasn't wrong."

 

"Well... I don't know."

 

"Aren't you a book reader? I see you at the library all the time."

 

Zayn turns red in the face. "Not really. I kind of only did that for you. So that I could have a reason to talk to you. Sitting and reading is sort of boring to me."

 

Harry reaches out and pops Logan's hand when he sees him trying to draw on the table with the crayon. "Ha... I don't know whether to laugh or shake my head at that. 'The person, be it gentleman or lady, who has not pleasure in a good novel, must be intolerably stupid.' Jane Austen."Zayn snickers. "You actually believe that?"

 

"Does it offend you?"

 

"Not really."

 

"Then yes."

 

Now Zayn laughs. He doesn't know why, but the fact that Harry just blatantly called him stupid is so entertaining. And Harry's knowledge of book quotes is highly impressive. "Tell me how many books have you read in your lifetime?"

 

"I don't have a clue. But there have been many. I've read from Old English to Modern English. And I venture into all kinds of things. Fiction, non fiction, romance, adventure... I love variety. I even read children's books. Mostly to Logan though."

 

"Mostly." Zayn repeats. "So you read children's books in your free time too?"

 

"Don't you ever go to the doctor's office and see a children's book and think, 'I haven't read this in so long'?"

 

"No."

 

"Not even a Dr. Seuss book?"

 

"No... I'm sure there's a celebrity gossip magazine lying around that's way more entertaining."

 

Harry rolls his eyes. He's baffled by his response. "Well at least you're reading something. Even if it is nothing but garbage."

 

Zayn still doesn't take offense. "So you mentioned that you like romance and that you have read Old English. Does that mean you like Shakespeare?"

 

Harry tilts his head sideways. "Shakespeare is not Old English. It's Early Modern English. And no. I don't like Shakespeare."

 

Zayn's mouth parts. "Really? Well I mean... I don't read Shakespeare's works or care too much for him either but I find it hard for someone of your extraordinary caliber not to like something of that sort."

 

Harry blushes madly at the compliment. He can't even hide it. "Well you're wrong. Romeo and Juliet was the first and only work I have read from him. Hated it. I'm not a fan of people who resort to extreme conclusions. Love has never been that serious. Never will be."

Right off the bat, Zayn notices the way Harry completely changes from blushing to a little angry. Something strange is definitely there. "So you don't like him based off of one writing."

 

Harry shrugs. "Sure."

 

Well that's that. All his cheesy little romantic Shakespeare quotes he originally prepared are a no-go. What a shame.

 

There's an awkward feeling that swirls around them now, but instead of using it to wonder about how Harry has already entered fatherhood as he originally planned, their attention is taken away by the waiter coming over to take their orders. It's not hard to see that his date is thankful for the interruption too.

 

*

 

*

 

*

 

Zayn and Harry hardly get deep into conversation as they drink wine and eat chicken over beds of rice but it's the most satisfying thing to see Harry and his son there. And it's even more gratifying even to think that maybe Harry or himself would not have a date tonight if he hadn't been as persistent as he was. Thinking of that makes him smile in Harry's direction.

 

"What?" Harry questions.

 

"Nothing. Just thinking is all."

 

"While you look at me?"

 

Zayn hums. "Tell me about yourself, other than books and stuff. I want to know about you."

 

Harry shifts. "Well, there's not really much to say. I'm kind of shelled. I don't do much. This... date is pretty much the first time I've been out casually in a long time." He sighs. "I feel bad though. I don't want Logan to think I'm some hermit crab and grow up to call me boring. But I don't like life outside of four walls too much. It gets really complicated too often."

 

"Why do you say that?"

 

"Because it is. Maybe you've had things pretty easy. I don't know and I won't assume. But in case you still haven't noticed, I am a single father with a 3 year old biological son and I happen to be on a date with another man. I think that's enough to explain why life isn't or hasn't been easy without having to go into much detail. Don't you?"

 

That really makes Zayn wonder now. Because in a way, Harry is right. That probably doesn't add up to anyone else in the world. It's more than likely really confusing. "So... I'm guessing that burying your head in a good read is the way to escape all the negatives then?"

 

"Yes, exactly. 'Outside of a dog, a book is man's best friend. Inside of a dog it's too dark to read.'"

Zayn is completely thrown by that. "What?"

 

"I'm sorry. I just... never mind. Apparently that was a terrible attempt at a joke. But don't fault me. Groucho Marx said it first."

Zayn puts his elbow on the table and leans on it. He has a very amused expression on his face. "Please... Tell me more. What other quotes about books do you want to throw at me?"

 

Harry leans his head back with a laugh. "'I divide all readers into two classes; those who read to remember and those who read to forget.' Both actually describe me by the way. There's a ninety nine percent chance that William Lyon Phelps was only thinking of me when he said that."

 

He chuckles. "William Lyon Phelps. I've heard of him."

 

"That would make sense. He's a famous Author."

 

"Aha. What else do you know?"

 

Harry thinks for a moment. "A room without books is like a body without a soul. Marcus Tullius Cicero."

 

"Is that how you feel or is it just a quote you know?"

 

"Although I am one who reads to forget, I am also one who reads to remember, Zayn. But I don't remember unless it touches me here." He points to his chest.

 

"Your heart. That's interesting. I take it you're not very liberal with your feelings then."

 

He shrugs. "You are correct. I feel with and react to what's inside my heart and I don't do anything short of it. Truth of the matter is, the heart is too fragile to be played with. But it is too delicate not to be held. The key is knowing who you will give it to; knowing who you would trust with it."

 

"And who did you get that quote from?"

 

"Me, Harry Styles." he says as he picks up his wine glass.

 

"Would you ever trust anyone with yours then... Per se a really good looking guy who has taken you and your lovely son on a Valentine's night dinner?"

 

Harry shrugs, but he really can't stop smiling into that wine glass like a dork. "Maybe... If he really is as good looking as he says."

 

*

 

*

 

*

 

Dinner ends and once Zayn has paid for the food, they leave the restaurant. Zayn suggests they walk the block before they get in the car, since they are already downtown. And although Harry is concerned for Logan and the possibility of him getting sick, he has to admit to himself that he isn't quite ready for the night to be over. So he does say yes.

 

"You don't want to grab your coat from the car though?" Harry asks. It's thirty degrees out here."

 

"No. I'm fine." And Zayn really is fine. He knows it's getting closer to the cheesiest part of the night and it has him on edge so much that he's sweating. A coat would just make things worse.

 

They begin to walk and they pass other little shops and buildings. Logan is so fascinated by the lights and he points at everything as they go pass. Harry has to hold tightly to his hand though. Or else he'd go running off and the night would be ruined.

 

"Okay. So Zayn. It's your turn." Harry says and Zayn looks at him in awe. It's the first time he's been the one to strike up the conversation since... well, ever. Zayn has always been the initiator. "I told you about myself. What about you? I would like to get to know you too."

 

"Uhm..." Zayn starts. "I'm very outgoing, outspoken, persistent as you may know and unlike you who seems to be very calculated, I'm very intuitive. I act on current emotions. That's it."

 

Harry nods. "Must be why you're so infatuated with me."

 

Zayn shakes his head. "No. I am positive it isn't infatuation. It took you a month and a half to say yes to me. I asked you six times to go out with me. If I wasn't thinking long-term, I would have given up on the second try. Honest."

 

Even though Harry doesn't need to, he ruffles his hair. "Long-term is such a dangerous phrase. Along with it comes words like "commitment" and "promises" and they all just turn out to be lies. You should be careful. Acting on current feelings is... it's not good."

 

There are those words again. There are those words that have deeper meanings than what is actually said and Zayn can't take it anymore. He has to ask him. "Harry. I don't want to be nosy. But you make me believe that something bothers you. I don't want to infer that it has anything to do with trust. But a person who believes it's better to read books than to trust someone who truly wants to be with you, makes me wonder. What is it that has you so scared?"

 

Harry sighs and now he picks Logan up so that he can sit him on his hip. The long awkward silence is finally followed by a response. "You're right. It is trust. I have some trust issues. I can't stand here and lie to you and make you think something else, so I'll tell you the truth. The reason I rejected you so many times is not because I think you're a bad person. It has nothing to do with your tattoos or how you look on the outside. I just can't... Logan is important to me. He's the only one who can't leave me right now and it's not as easy as you think it is to come out of a two year bubble."

 

Even though Harry pauses a short while, Zayn doesn't interrupt.

 

"I tried it twice, to let someone new in. They invited me on a date, just like you and I said yes to them. After the first date, they said they would call. But they never did. They didn't call because I told them that I have Logan and they didn't think either of us were worth their time anymore. So when you asked, I decided to let you know up front so that you weren't disappointed. It was better for you and for us." he says looking at his son.

 

Zayn swallows. He understands now. He understands why Harry looked so confused when he got out of his car at the library. He hadn't been expecting him to actually show up. "You said that the heart is too delicate not to hold. Though not a famous quote, it's still a true statement."

 

"Of course it is."

 

"So why don't you try it?"

 

"Try what?"

 

"Try giving it to someone to hold."

 

Harry smiles sadly. "Don't forget that the key is knowing who you will give it to and knowing who you can trust with it. There's no point in giving it to someone you know is going to break it."

 

Zayn doesn't hesitate. He replies immediately. "But you can trust me Harry. You could trust me not to break it."

 

That statement captures his full attention and he stares at Zayn as he walks. As a matter of fact, he stares at him so intently that he doesn't pay attention to what he's doing and Zayn has to pull on his shoulder to stop him from colliding with a pole. When they're back to walking again, Harry keeps his eyes trained forward, feeling embarrassed and overwhelmed. "Can we go back to the car? I don't want Logan to be sick."

 

Zayn knows it's only an excuse, but he obliges. "Sure."

 

They finish walking the block until they are back at the SUV again. As they drive back toward the library, Zayn can tell that Harry is so nervous. It's much like how he was on the way, only this time for a different reason.

 

Zayn can't believe that such a rare man has been through things that's made him unable to trust anyone. But he understands why. It's easier to have his heart broken if he reacts from what's in it. And that's all he's ever done. His trust issues make a lot of sense.

 

The car ride is silent. Between Harry and Zayn, that is. Logan and Harry have their own conversation and leave Zayn out of it.

 

When they reach the library though. Zayn is trembling. It's the designated time for the cheesiest thing he's ever done. But he isn't sure if he should. But after thinking about the 98 dollars he spent on this bouquet, he doesn't even give it a second thought and he stops Harry from opening the door and getting out. "Wait."

 

"What?"

 

"I have something for you... that I've been waiting to give you all night. And I'd like to give it to you if you don't mind."

 

It's hard for Harry to hide how nervous he is. "Uhm sure- I guess- yeah." he says. "But can I get Logan and his car seat into my own car first?"

 

Zayn nods. "Yeah, okay. Let's do that first."

 

They get out of the car and Zayn is the one who puts his car seat in Harry's car. Once it's in securely, he huffs worriedly. "Would you like your gift now, Harry?"

 

Harry mumbles a "yeah" before allowing Zayn to take his hand and lead him to the back of his SUV before he can close any doors. He raises the lift gate and in the back, is the box. When he slides it forward and lifts the bouquet of roses, Harry gasps. Zayn must say it's the greatest reaction he's ever seen from anyone, ever.

 

"Those... those are for me?"

 

"Yes."

 

Harry takes it from him. "Wow, they're beautiful." he whispers.

Zayn nods. "I thought so too. And even though I'm not much of a book reader, I do still look up stuff on the internet and I found out a lot of things. The color pink has the connotation of grace and elegance, along with sweetness and poetic romance. Red coveys feelings of deep love. Obviously I don't love you, so I didn't go out and buy red roses. But light pink roses are for when you want to show gentleness and admiration. And I definitely admire you Harry."

 

Harry looked so stunned. "I... I... But there's so many."

 

"I know. There's twenty five."

 

"Why twenty five?"

 

"Well that's another thing I looked up. Twenty four roses means that a person can't get you off of their mind. Which I haven't been able to do since the day I first saw you behind the counter of this library. Twenty four of them are for you." Zayn is careful when he removes one rose from the bunch, then walks over to the open door where Logan is sitting patiently. Harry follows. "And a single pink rose is an elegant way of thanking someone because a pink rose means one thing: gratitude. And I'm so thankful that Logan was okay with letting his father go out and have a good time on his date with me. So this is for Logan."

 

Logan tries to reach out and grab it, but Zayn draws it back.

 

"No, you have to wait until your daddy takes the thorns off. That way you won't get hurt, okay? I'll put it back in the bouquet for now."

 

Harry giggles like a teenage girl now when Zayn stands up and puts it back in its place, but Zayn can tell that he's just trying to cover over his real feelings. It doesn't work at all because the tears that are welling up in his eyes are so evident. Harry's emotional.

 

Zayn really wants to comfort him but he doesn't want to smash the flowers when he goes in to hold him, so they both stand there looking at each other. Just when Zayn is about to suggest that Harry go ahead and get in the car so that he can close the doors and get Logan warm, Harry sits the vase in the driver's seat and then comes back over to him. Before he can react, Harry is already putting his hands to the side of his face and kissing him.

 

It shocks Zayn for sure, but he does not waste time kissing him back. The kiss is wildly intense- or as wildly intense as it can get in a parking lot of a library in thirty degree weather- and Harry is warming him up with every touch of their tongues. But out of nowhere, just as they completely forget about him, Logan yells "Goodnight!" in their direction.

 

Harry is so embarrassed, that he stops kissing Zayn immediately and lays his head on Zayn's shoulder. Zayn rubs his back soothingly.

 

"What's wrong?"

 

The truth is, Logan has never seen him kiss anybody but him. And usually it's a kiss on the cheek before it's time for bed. He probably thinks it's a special goodnight kiss and that Zayn is going to bed. Harry can't admit that his love life has been nonexistent. "Nothing." he laughs and his dimples, though unseen by Zayn, are deep and visible. "A good book has no ending. R.D. Cumming." he says.

 

Zayn frowns, although he is amused by the fact that he chooses to state a random quote about books at this time. "What?"

 

"You and I... we could be a good book Zayn. Well... You, me and Logan of course."

 

Zayn smiles, recalling a bit of their earlier conversation. "You mean be a good book and not have an ending? I thought you said that thinking long term was dangerous?"

 

"It is." Harry says surely and he smiles against his suit. "But what else am I supposed say when I meet someone new? I am a reader. I will always judge a book by its cover."

**Author's Note:**

> THE END. 
> 
> Thanks for reading. Have any questions or anything, talk to me on [Tumblr.](http://itszaynandharry.tumblr.com/)


End file.
